


Begravelsen

by pagnilagni



Series: Random greier [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, bare på kødd, random artigfic
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Sonja må dø. Sorry.





	Begravelsen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I skyggen av solen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725428) by [Kudzibisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudzibisa/pseuds/Kudzibisa). 



> Denne lille scenen har sitt utspring i kommentarfeltet i kudzibisa sin "I skyggen av solen" (nærmere bestemt kap. 4.). #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Den er ikke canon-compliant og har ingenting whatsoever å gjøre med andre historier jeg skriver. Kudzibisa, du kan få den. Lage en film.

Even og Isak gikk på stranda. Mimret om da de var på Rhodos da de var 17 og 19, i 2017. Isak på tur med faren og søstra, Even med kjærestetur med Sonja.

Snart var de der. Stedet der det skjedde. Det som for alltid skulle endre fremtida deres.

Lysningen i palmelunden var vakker. Stille. De hvite steinene i regelmessige rekker. De hadde gullinskripsjoner. Noen hadde statuetter av måker på toppen, andre hadde hjerte-emojier. De fant frem til den riktige. “Sonja”, sto det. “R.I.P.”

“‘R.I.P’, ja”, sa Even. “Det ble i det minste slutt på masinga da hun døde.”  
“Ja, du fikk en pause iallfall.” Isak lo.  
“Jeg fikk deg i stedet. Du er bare krevende, du.”  
De kysset hverandre der under palmene på gravlunden.  
“Fint sted’a. Utsikt over havet. Veldig fint og blått.”  
“Like blått som drinken hun fikk.”  
“Ja, den var vakker. Blå, med røde emojibær.”  
“Gojibær, Even.”  
“Jaja, samma det. Fint iallfall. Og den gule paraplyen med papegøye på.”  
“Synd at den papegøya kom inn i nesen hennes så hun kvaltes, altså.”  
“Den hadde veldig lange dusker på halen”, sa Even. “Men når hun på død og liv skulle drikke om kapp med Heine, så. Hun burde jo skjønt at en nordlending av hans kaliber ikke var til å spøke med.”  
“Hun klarte ikke holde pusten mens han forsøkte få ut papegøyepinnen.”  
“Bra det ikke var deg som fikk den drinken da”, sa Even og kysset Isak.  
“Jeg vil heller ha øl, jeg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Etter at jeg skrev denne lille saken har jeg tenkt litt mer på hvorfor jeg misliker Sonja sånn.
> 
> Jeg anerkjenner Sonjas betydning i s3 fullt ut. Hun var meget viktig for sesongen, og det hun sa i Minutt for minutt har blitt viktig for meg personlig.
> 
> At hun forsøker passe på og kontrollere Even er heller ikke problemet. Fremstillingen har med POV å gjøre, den er viktig for fortellingen og jeg skjønner at man kan innta en sånn rolle. Irriterende, men greit.
> 
> Jeg tror derimot det jeg egentlig reagerer på er at Isak håpefullt går inn i noe han ikke vet hvordan skal gå, der Sonja plutselig dukker opp. Han er så sårbar, det er så vondt. Det er så råttent. Det er ikke Sonjas skyld, det er knapt nok Evens, det er historiens.
> 
> Og da blir jeg så sur når historien gjentar seg gang på gang. Jeg vet den ER sånn, jeg vet det er ei greie med denne sjangeren å bruke historien, det hindrer ikke at jeg er lei av den. La i det minst Isak vite at Even har dame FØR han går inn i det. En flørt og noen blikk er greit, men det er så sårt når han investerer i det, deler, åpner seg - og så knuses det. Selv om jeg vet det går bra til slutt...


End file.
